La rencontre
by Olivia Weyr de Telgara
Summary: L'arrivée Katheryn 'Kit' House et Camille Saurel, eveille les curiosités mais quand Cameron et Camille se font aggresser alors les choses changent vraiment. Hameron, Cuddy Wilson, et un petit slash...
1. Qui sont elles ?

La rencontre

Fanfiction Docteur House.

Genre : Hameron

Salle de travail. 9h00.

Chase, Forman et Cameron attendaient comme d'habitude l'arrivée de House. Encore une fois il était en retard, pour ne pas changer, ils savaient tous trois qu'House était et restera House. Mais alors qu'il s'y attendait pas, une jeune femme d'environ 25ans entra comme une tornade dans la pièce avant de s'asseoir en face de Cameron, elle eut toutefois un mouvement de surprise quand Allison releva la tête pour la regarder. La jeune femme était brune aux yeux bleus et portait un tailleur pantalon beige. Elle se bascula en arrière et posa ses pieds sur la chaise d'à coté, prenant bien soin d'observer le docteur Cameron sous toutes ses coutures comme pour y déceler quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

Femme : Alors c'est vous Cameron ??? Je commence à comprendre.

Chase : (coupant Cameron qui allait intervenir) On peut savoir ce que vous faites ici ????

Femme : Non ! Et vous devez être la petite fouine de Chase ! Il ne vous aime pas.

Chase : Qui ne m'aime pas ???

Foreman : Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici.

Femme : Bien sûr que si, docteur Foreman.

Cameron : Bien puisque vous savez qui nous sommes pouvons nous savoir qui vous êtes vous.

Femme : Bien sûr. Enfin quelqu'un qui pose les bonnes questions ! Je suis le docteur House.

Chase : Vous n'êtes pas le docteur House.

Femme : Et pourquoi ne le serais je pas ???

House : (arrivant) Oui c'est vrai ça ? Répondez à la question Chase.

Chase : Mais… mais…

Femme : Je suis le docteur Katheryn House.

House : Kit, dans mon bureau maintenant !

Kit : Bien monsieur.

Elle se leva, regarda une dernière fois Cameron de haut en bas avant de suivre Gregory House dans son bureau. Ce dernier prit bien soin de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Foreman : Elle a l'air de vraiment bien nous connaître, s'est effrayant.

Chase : Je suis assez d'accord. Je me demande bien de qui elle parlait en disant qu'il ne m'aimait pas.

Cameron : Elle parlait de House, ils se connaissent bien ça se voit.

Foreman : Est ce que tu serais jalouse ?

Cameron : Moi ??? Non.

Chase : Tu es jalouse !

Lui aussi était jaloux, jaloux de House, il avait un tel pouvoir sur Cameron. Il avait beau couché avec la jeune femme, il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien contre House, si se dernier lui demandait de se jeter à la mer, Chase savait qu'elle le ferait sans hésiter. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais le cœur de la jeune femme.

Foreman : Possible qu'elle soit jalouse mais c'est à toi que House pourri la vie parce que tu couches avec elle.

Cameron : Ca ne te regarde pas Foreman !

Foreman : D'accord je me tais.

Bureau de Gregory House.

La jeune et jolie Katheryn était assise face au docteur House et se balançait une nouvelle fois négligemment sur sa chaise.

House : Je suis d'accord pour te prendre dans mon équipe, mais ne te crois pas au-dessus des trois zigotos que j'ai à coté.

Kit : Moi ??? Jamais. Je comprends que tu l'as trouve à ton goût ton immunologiste.

House : Et ne t'approches de Cameron sauf dans le cadre du travail. C'est bien clair ?

Kit : (sarcastique) Oui papa !

House semblait désespéré par la jeune femme et Katheryn était bien la seule personne capable de le désarçonner. Elle était si… Il commençait à se demander pourquoi il avait accepté de la prendre dans son service pour son internat de médecine, il regrettait déjà. Il aurait dû se méfier quand Cuddy lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait aucun problème.

House : Rappelles moi. Il y a bien des hôpitaux à New York.

Kit : Oui.

House : Alors pourquoi aucun n'a accepté de te prendre pour ton internat de médecine ???

Kit : Tu le sais très bien.

House : A oui c'est vrai, excellent médecin mais totalement ingérable.

Kit : Un peu comme toi, quoi !

House : Mais tu n'es pas moi.

Kit : Non je serais meilleure que toi.

House : On verra ça.

Salle de travail. Pendant ce temps.

Foreman : House a vraiment l'air de bien la connaître.

Chase : Je pari que c'est sa fille.

Cameron : Tu dis n'importe quoi.

Foreman : Chut le voilà qui arrive.

En effet House venait de sortir de son bureau avec Katheryn.

House : Bon et bien pour terminer les présentations, le docteur Katheryn House va se joindre à l'équipe pour terminer son internat.

Cameron : Bienvenue, docteur House.

Elle la vit grimacer.

Kit : Merci mais appelez-moi Kit.

Chase : Bienvenue Kit.

Foreman : Bienvenue.

Kit : Merci.

Chase : Quel est votre spécialisation ?

Kit : Génétique.

House : Et la médecine douce.

Foreman : Rien que ça !

Kit : Je n'aime pas rester inactive.

House : Alors tu n'as qu'à t'occuper de mes consultations avec Cameron. Non pas avec Cameron…

Kit : Trop tard. Venez docteur Cameron.

Cameron : Appelez-moi Allison.

Les deux femmes quittèrent la salle de travail pendant que House regrettait sincèrement d'avoir parler trop vite, car il n'aimait pas savoir Katheryn seule avec Allison.

Cafétéria. Deux heures plus tard.

Katheryn et Allison Cameron étaient autour d'un café. Après avoir ausculté tous les patients de House, les filles avaient décidé de prendre une pause enfin Katheryn avait décidé de prendre une pause et elle n'avait pas vraiment laissé le choix à Cameron.

Kit : Vous aimez bien Greg, n'est ce pas ??

Cameron : (mal à l'aise) C'est vrai mais…

Kit : Mais quoi ? Vous êtes avec ce Chase.

Cameron : C'est extrêmement désagréable que vous en sachiez autant sur moi alors que je ne sais rien de vous.

Kit : Désolé, Greg m'a beaucoup parlé de vous trois alors j'ai l'impression de vous connaître.

Cameron : Et que dit-il ?

Kit : Non, là vous ne me piègerez pas. Greg s'est confié à moi et je ne peux pas le trahir, il est déjà si difficile de lui tirer les vers du nez. Tiens quand on parle du loup…

Cameron se retourna et vit House fondre sur elles. Le docteur Cameron se demanda ce qu'il faisait là et si elle n'allait pas prendre un savon mais au lieu de ça, il s'assit entre les deux femmes et prit le gobelet de café de Katheryn et en but une rasade.

Kit : Va-y ! Ne te gène pas ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

House : Je viens voir ce que font mes employés.

Kit : Toi ! Tu te soucis de quelqu'un maintenant ?

Il prit le paquet de biscuit de la jeune femme qui était posé sur la table et en grignota un.

Kit : Ne te gène pas pour ça non plus !

House : Tu dois en avoir au moins quatre paquets dans ton sac dans ton casier.

Kit : Tu sais très bien que j'en ai besoin.

House : Bien sûr que je le sais mais je sais aussi que tu ne crains rien ici.

Cameron : Un problème ?

House : Hypoglycémie chronique.

Kit : Mais au moins ça a l'avantage que je peux me goinfrer de sucre sans le regretter une seule seconde.

House : Je suis sûre que vous n'avez pas fait d'écart à votre régime alimentaire depuis des années, Cameron.

Cameron : Mes habitudes alimentaires ne vous regardent pas House.

House : (cynique) Oh ! Prenez pas la mouche on fait que discuter. Vous n'êtes pas quand même si puritaine, si ?

Mais alors que la jeune femme allait répondre, son biper se mit à sonner. Elle le sortit de sa poche.

Cameron : Une urgence.

Elle se leva et prit la direction de l'accueil de l'hôpital. Une fois la jeune femme assez loin mais pas trop pour risquer de la perdre de vue, il se leva et s'apprêta à la suivre.

Kit : Greg non…

Trop tard il s'était déjà lancé à la poursuite de sa jeune employée. Il l'avait engagé à l'origine en grande partie pour son physique et finalement et tenté de savoir pourquoi elle avait choisi médecine, rongé par la curiosité il avait fini par se prendre au piège lui même, il avait découvert chez elle quelque chose dont il était incapable. Elle aussi souffrait, certes pas physiquement mais elle souffrait quand même. Et elle soignait ses blessures si différemment de lui, même si il doutait que sa tactique soit meilleure que la sienne. La voyant s'arrêter à l'accueil, il se cacha à l'angle d'un couloir, observant la jeune femme avec curiosité. Elle serait une autre femme dans ses bras, puis lui posa un baiser sur la joue avant de la lui caresser doucement du revers de la main. Mais finalement quand Cameron se dégagea de l'autre jeune femme, il put enfin voir son visage. Surpris par la ressemblance totale avec… Cameron, il perdit l'équilibre et se vautra littéralement sur le sol. Ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du docteur Cameron. Les deux jeunes femmes approchèrent et lui se maudissait intérieurement.

Cameron : Je peux savoir ce que vous faisiez là ???

House : Oula je crois que je vois double.

Cameron : Non vous ne voyez pas double et vous le savez très bien.

House : (se relevant) Celle là je ne l'avais pas vu venir, comment se fait-il que je ne sache pas que vous êtes deux ?

Sœur : Nous avons…

Cameron : Ne dit rien, Camille.

House : (avec son air « housessien ») Mais si dites-moi…

Cameron : Ca ne vous regarde pas.

Camille : Allie.

Cameron : Non, Camille. A demain House. Vous n'aurez qu'à me faire payer cet affront en me faisant faire vos consultations.

House : Tiens, je n'y avais pas pensé.

Cameron : Menteur.

A suivre…


	2. Les ennuies commencent

_Et voilà un bout de la suite de cette fic, vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos peines, je vous l'assure, en tout cas merci pour vos reviews. Désolé dans se chapitre pas encore de réponses à la question mais qui est Kit ??? Mais bonne lecture quand même._

Fête foraine. 21h30.

Les deux femmes s'installèrent à une table d'une buvette, et Allison ferma les yeux quelques instants, elle avait l'impression d'être lessivé.

Camille : Pourquoi tu as fait ça ??? Je croyais que tu l'aimais bien ton patron.

Cameron : Je n'en peux plus Camille, vraiment plus. Je croyais qu'en étant avec Robert, je l'oublierais mais c'est pire. Il a dépassé les bornes.

Camille : Alors demande à être muté ailleurs.

Cameron : Je ne peux pas.

Camille : Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ?

Cameron : Je ne sais pas.

Camille : Soit honnête avec toi-même.

Cameron : Tu veux que je sois honnête avec moi-même ! Regarde où est ma vie, j'ai été embauché par House à la base pour mon physique. Et comme une idiote je suis tombée amoureuse de lui.

Camille : (essayant de comprendre) Et pourtant tu sors avec ce Chase.

Cameron : Il était là quand j'ai eu besoin de soutien.

Camille : Tu n'es pas très honnête avec lui alors.

Cameron : Je sais, ne me fais pas la morale.

Camille : D'accord on se calme, on peut parler d'autre chose.

Cameron : Et si on allait plutôt faire des manèges, on est là pour ça, non ???

Domicile du docteur House.

Le docteur House tournait en rond dans le salon, ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer la pauvre Kit.

Kit : Tu vas arrêter !

House : Comment se fait-il qu'elle est une sœur jumelle et que je n'en sache rien ?!!!

Kit : Si tu ne l'avais pas repoussé, tu le saurais sûrement.

House : Arrête un peu avec ça. Tu sais très bien pourquoi je l'ai repoussé.

Kit : A oui c'est vrai tu aimes être malheureux, j'avais oublié.

House : Tu n'as rien compris.

Kit : Bien sûr que si, tu te complais dans ton malheur, à croire que tu aimes souffrir.

House : C'est pas vrai tu t'es concerté avec Wilson ou quoi ?

Kit : Wilson ?? Je ne l'ai pas encore vu depuis mon arrivée à Princeton Plainsboro. Comment va-t-il ???

House : Assez bien pour me casser les pieds.

Kit : Il n'en reste pas moins ton meilleur ami.

House : Pauvre de moi !

Kit : James est un mec génial.

House : Rêve pas il est à Cuddy. Et il est marié.

Kit : C'est pas contradictoire ce que tu viens de dire.

House : Non pourquoi ? Wilson déteste sa femme.

Kit : Greg il y a un truc dont je ne t'ai pas parlé. Je ne le savais pas avant de rencontrer le docteur Cameron.

House : Quoi ?

Kit : Je connais sa sœur jumelle, Camille Saurel.

House : Alors c'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle : Camille Saurel. Qu'est ce qu'elle fait dans la vie ???

Kit : Tu es bien curieux !

House : Dis moi ou tu dors dans le canapé.

Kit : Elle est historienne, elle est la conservatrice d'art du grand musée de la ville. Ta curiosité est satisfaite ?

House : Tu l'as connais d'où ???

Kit : Bonne nuit Greg.

Mais alors qu'il allait entrer dans sa chambre pendant que Kit House se dirigeait vers la salle de bain, le portable de Greg se mit à sonner.

House : House.

Au bout du fil, une femme complètement paniquée.

_Femme :__ Docteur House c'est… c'est Camille Saurel, la sœur d'Allison._

Le docteur House fut soudain nerveux, il n'aimait pas le ton de la voix de la jeune femme.

House : Qu'est ce qui se passe ???

_Camille :__ Allie est à l'hôpital dans un état critique… On s'est faite agressée…_

House : A quel hôpital êtes-vous ?

_Camille :__ Saint Elizabeth._

House : J'arrive immédiatement.

Kit : Un problème ?

House : Oui viens.

Hôpital Saint Elizabeth. Une heure plus tard.

Le docteur House fulminait, il était venu à l'hôpital sur sa moto avec Katheryn mais même en aillant roulé à pleine vitesse, cela n'avait pas été assez vite pour lui. Il entra dans l'hôpital et se dirigea directement vers l'accueil de l'hôpital.

Réceptionniste : Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

House : Docteur House, ma patiente Allison Cameron a été admise il a environ un heure ou deux.

Réceptionniste : Attendez je regarde.

House : Faites vite.

Réceptionniste : D'après ce que je vois, elle est au bloc avec l'orthopédiste.

House : Où est ce bloc ???

Réceptionniste : Vous n'avez pas le droit…

House : Alors je prend le gauche. Où est Allison Cameron ???

Furieux, il donna un coup de canne sur le comptoir de la réception. Kit décida donc de prendre les devants.

Kit : Ecoutez mademoiselle, si vous ne voulez avoir de sérieux ennuis juridiques vous feriez mieux de nous dire où se trouve Allison Cameron et Camille Saurel.

Réceptionniste : Camille Saurel se trouve dans la chambre 345. Allison Cameron est au bloc numéro 3, service d'Orthopédie, quatrième étage.

House : Bien.

Et il parti en direction des ascenseurs d'un pas angoissé. Katheryn le rattrapa au pas de course et se glissa entre les portes du cube d'acier avant qu'elles ne se referment.

House : Merci Kit.

Kit : Je t'accompagne jusqu'en haut et je vais aller voir Camille. Je ne t'ai jamais vu si angoissé.

House : Elle est ma collègue de travail.

Kit : Gregory, tu es si exaspérant.

Chambre 345. Dix minutes plus tard.

Katheryn House entra timidement dans la chambre, elle appréhendait de voir l'état de la jeune femme.

Camille : Kit.

Kit : Hé ! Salut princesse. Ca va ???

Camille : Je suis inquiète pour Allison.

Kit : Gregory s'occupe d'elle maintenant.

Camille : Je suis un peu rassurée, elle ne se laissera pas partir si elle sent sa présence à ses cotés.

Katheryn s'approcha de la jeune femme et la serra dans ses bras avec tendresse.

Kit : Oui, je me demande comment elle a pu s'enticher d'un homme comme ça, j'ai vécue avec Greg, je sais de quoi je parle.

Camille : Ma sœur aime les hommes qui lui résistent mais je dois dire que dans le cas de House, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi tourmenter. Mon D.ieu que je suis morte d'inquiétude.

Kit : Je reviens, il faut que j'appelle le docteur Wilson parce que Greg va faire une crise, si il n'a pas ce qu'il veut surtout que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi angoissé.

Elle embrassa doucement la jeune femme au coin des lèvres et quitta la pièce.

Bloc opératoire, numéro 3. Service Orthopédie.

House observa minutieusement le déroulement de l'opération, on l'avait autorisé à entrer au bloc mais il n'avait pas le droit d'intervenir. Il observa quelques instants le visage tuméfié de la jeune femme et son cœur se serra même si il se forçait à la considérer comme une simple patiente et non comme la jeune femme à qui… Non elle n'était que sa subordonnée. Il devait réagir de cette manière et d'aucune autre. Il observa une nouvelle fois les gestes du docteur William, le chef du service orthopédie de l'hôpital pour être sûr qu'il faisait bien son travail.

William : Ceux qui lui ont fait ça, n'y ont pas été de main morte. Sa hanche a été sévèrement touché et son bassin est quelque peu fissuré.

House : Va-t-elle remarcher sans problème ???

William : Ca prendra du temps mais je crois qu'une fois l'os du bassin consolidé et avec une bonne rééducation elle devrait pouvoir remarcher sans difficulté.

Gregory House avec son pessimisme habituel était peu rassuré, il regarda le moniteur cardiaque, les bips réguliers du cœur de la jeune femme lui faisait prendre conscience qu'elle aurait vraiment pu y passer.

Hôpital Princeton Plainsboro. Pendant ce temps.

Le docteur Cuddy était dans le bureau du docteur Wilson pour discuter au sujet de l'arrivée du docteur Katheryn House. La chef d'établissement voulait en savoir plus au sujet de la jeune femme pour savoir où elle mettait les pieds. Le nom « House » la rendait méfiante et ignorant le lien de parenté exacte qui unissait les deux protagonistes, elle préférait être averti deux fois plutôt qu'une. Car elle connaissait la réputation de la jeune médecin à New York. On lui avait dit que s'était la meilleure mais aussi le pire caractère qui leur avait été donné de connaître. Mais alors qu'elle était en grande discussion avec l'oncologue, le téléphone de se dernier sonna. Il prit la conversation, et lui fit signe de rester alors qu'elle allait partir. Elle vit le sourire du cancérologue se figer. Il raccrocha après avoir échangé quelques mots.

Cuddy : (inquiète) Un problème ???

Wilson : Le docteur Cameron et sa sœur ont été agressé. Elles sont à l'hôpital Sainte Elizabeth. Cameron est au bloc opératoire pour subir une chirurgie lourde.

Cuddy : House est au courant ?

Wilson : Il est déjà là bas, par chance Kit est aussi là bas pour modérer les choses.

Elle se rassit sur sa chaise sous le choc de la nouvelle.

Wilson : Ca va aller ?

Cuddy : Il faut que je prépare le transfert de Cameron et de… Comment s'appelle la sœur du docteur Cameron ???

Wilson : Camille Saurel, elles sont jumelles.

Cuddy : Je l'ignorais.

Wilson : Personne ne le savait. Pas même House. Kit et Camille sont très très proche, et quand Kit me l'a présenté à l'occasion d'un dîner, j'ai fait le rapprochement entre elles deux. D'ailleurs je crois que je suis le seul à tout connaître, contrairement aux quatre intéressés.

Tout en parlant les deux médecins avaient pris la direction du parking.

A suivre…_ (je sais je suis diabolique… Et j'adore ça !!!!)_


	3. Pour le pire ou le meilleur ?

Hôpital Sainte Elizabeth. Le lendemain matin.

House avait passé la nuit au chevet d'Allison Cameron, assis sur une chaise, la jambe relevée, il regardait sa poitrine se soulever et s'abaisser en rythme. Personne n'avait pu le déloger de là. Après qu'elle soit sorti du bloc opératoire, il l'avait accompagné dans la chambre et était resté à son chevet et ce même si on lui ai dit qu'elle allait bien malgré son état.

Dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital, après avoir négocié le transfert d'Allison et Camille pour midi, le docteur Cuddy avait finit par s'endormir sur l'épaule de Wilson qui avait passé son bras autour des épaules de sa supérieure. Il hésita quelques instants puis fini par lui poser un baiser dans les cheveux, inconsciemment, Lisa se blottie un peu plus dans les bras du médecin. Voyant qu'elle ne se réveillait pas, il laissa courir ses doigts sur sa joue avec une extrême douceur, la frôlant à peine. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa sans quitter les bras du cancérologue.

Wilson : Bonjour.

Cuddy : Bonjour.

Wilson : Bien dormie ?

Cuddy : Oui merci.

Wilson : Se fut un plaisir de vous servir d'oreiller.

Cuddy : Pardonnez-moi.

Wilson : Il n'y a pas de problème.

Cuddy : Quel heure est-il ?

Wilson : Il doit être environ six heure.

Mais au lieu de bouger comme il s'y attendait, la jolie brune reposa sa tête sur le torse de son collègue et referma les yeux. Elle se sentait si fatiguée…

Dans la chambre de Camille, Kit s'était allongée dans le lit à coté de la jeune historienne, Camille avait refusé de la laisser partir, elle était encore sous le choc de ce qui s'était passé et ne voulait pas rester seule, elle s'était donc glissé tant bien que mal malgré ses blessures dans les bras de Katheryn House. C'est l'arrivée d'une infirmière qui les réveilla. Sans un mot, Kit quitta le lit et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Kit : Je passe te voir plus tard ma chérie.

Pour seul réponse, Camille lui sourit doucement.

Chambre 346.

Voilà un bon quart d'heure que le docteur Cameron essayait de refaire surface, House observait les traits de son visage, bien qu'abîmer par l'agression, ses bourreaux ne l'avaient pas trop défiguré. Elle avait une coupure sur la tempe gauche et sa pommette droite était bleue et gonflé. Mais le plus gros de ses blessures se trouvaient plus bas. Les coups avaient provoqué la fêlure du bassin au niveau de la hanche et celle-ci s'était retrouvée démise. Elle avait aussi prit un coup de couteau qui avait endommagé son utérus. Il savait qu'en se réveillant, elle souffrirait le martyr mais il avait besoin de la savoir réveillé pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Elle ouvrit les yeux enfin et commença à paniquer. House lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour l'empêcher de bouger.

House : Chut… Doucement. Vous êtes à l'hôpital Sainte Elizabeth. (anticipant sa question) Mademoiselle Saurel est dans la chambre d'à coté avec Kit, elle va bien.

Le regard que lui lançait la jeune femme lui faisait mal, elle était inquiète et terrifiée en même temps.

Cameron : Soif…

Il prit le gobelet sur la table de chevet et l'aida à boire en lui soutenant la tête. Elle semblait si faible. Elle réussit à boire une gorgée d'eau et se mit à tousser.

House : Doucement.

Cameron : Merci. Je dois être un cas vraiment grave pour que vous ayez fait le déplacement.

House : Vous n'êtes pas un cas que nous traitons d'habitude, Cameron.

Cameron : Alors pourquoi êtes vous là ?

House : Peu importe reposez-vous.

Et il quitta la chambre, dehors derrière la vitre se trouvait le docteur Kit House. Cette dernière se glissa dans les bras de Greg sans un mot. Ne se doutant pas que Cameron l'observait, Gregory House eut un geste tendre envers Kit en la serrant un peu plus dans ses bras voyant l'angoisse et la fatigue de la jeune femme.

House : Tu es un peu plus qu'amie avec Camille Saurel.

Kit : Possible. Comment va Allison ?

House : Je ne sais pas trop. Je ne suis pas psychologue.

Hôpital Princeton Plainsboro. Une semaine plus tard.

Cameron avait été rapatrié à l'hôpital où elle travaillait habituellement, House ne l'avait pas revu depuis ce fameux matin, il savait que sa guérison était sur la bonne voie par Wilson et Katheryn. Il savait aussi qu'elle avait rompu avec Chase et qu'elle ne voulait voir personne s'enfermant dans une sorte de solitude. Il avait peur d'aller la voir ne sachant comment se comporter avec elle. Il savait ce qu'elle endurait pour être passé par là. Mais ce matin après avoir discuté longuement avec Kit, il avait décidé d'agir. Il était arrivé à l'hôpital l'air décidé avec une deuxième canne. Il souffla d'exaspération en apercevant Wilson se diriger vers lui.

Wilson : Alors tu en as besoin de deux aujourd'hui apparemment ton état s'aggrave.

House : Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas pour moi.

Wilson : Mais c'est bien une de tes cannes.

House : Oui.

Wilson : Oh c'est pour Cameron.

House : T'as pas du travail à faire ???

Wilson : Si mais ça peut attendre.

Cuddy : Docteur Wilson, je peux vous voir ???

Wilson : Oui.

House fut soulagé de voir son ami se diriger vers le bureau de sa supérieure plutôt que de l'avoir dans les pattes.

Bureau du docteur James Wilson.

A peine la porte fut-elle refermée que leurs bouches se scellèrent l'une à l'autre dans un baiser plus passionné.

Cuddy : James pas au travail.

Wilson : Pourquoi venir ici alors ?

Cuddy : J'avais aussi envie de t'embrasser.

James Wilson plongea son regard dans celui de la jolie brune. Il pouvait y lire du désir mais aussi de la détermination. Apparemment elle voulait savoir quelque chose.

Chambre d'Allison Cameron.

En entrant dans la pièce, le silence qui régnait fit froid dans le dos au docteur House. Le lit était fait, sur la table de chevet un bouquet de fleurs à moitié fané. Et enfin au bout de la pièce, une Allison Cameron, pas coiffée, pas maquillée dans un siège roulant. Elle regardait en direction de la fenêtre mais il savait qu'elle ne regardait pas vraiment. Il s'approcha et se plaça entre elle et la fenêtre pour l'obliger à le regarder.

Cameron : Foutez moi la paix House.

Elle était vexée, elle avait apprécié de le trouver à son chevet à son réveil mais voilà que depuis son transfert il n'était pas passé la voir une seule fois.

House : Hors de question ! Je n'ai pas fait le déplacement pour rien.

Il lui tendit la canne et l'obligea à la prendre. Cette canne, elle la connaissait s'était une des siennes. Pourquoi ne pas en avoir prit une à l'hôpital ? Elle prit la canne et la regarda quelques instants.

House : Maintenant debout.

Cameron : Je ne peux pas.

House : Bien sûr que si.

Cameron : Je n'ai pas envie.

House : Vous me reprochez de me refermer sur moi-même depuis mon problème de jambe mais regardez vous, vous faîtes la même chose, je vous croyais plus solide, vous êtes pitoyable.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie sachant pertinemment que ses propos allait faire réagir la jeune femme. Il l'entendit serrer les freins du fauteuil roulant. Il se retourna pour la regarder faire mais il ne fit aucun mouvement pour l'aider pour ne pas qu'elle se sente diminuée. Après quelques efforts titanesques, elle parvint enfin à son but. Et un début de sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres même si il fut bien vite remplacé par une grimace de douleur.

House : Maintenant allons faire quelques pas dehors, ce ne serait superflu vous êtes tellement pâle qu'on se demande si vous êtes vivante.

Elle encaissa la remarque et le suivit dans le couloir, il marchait doucement, suivant le rythme de la jeune femme.

Un peu plus loin…

Cuddy, Wilson, Kit, Camille, Foreman et Chase observaient depuis le bout du couloir, la jeune femme suivre son mentor dans le couloir.

Foreman : Je me demande comment il a fait.

Wilson : House peut être très persuasif quand il veut.

Camille : Il était le seul à pouvoir faire ça.

Chase : (plus pour lui même que pour les autres) Oui il est bien le seul…

Kit : Ah l'amour !

Cuddy : J'ai peur qu'ils deviennent trop proche après ça.

Kit : Avec ou sans ça, il aurait fini par réagir.

Wilson : Espérons qu'il ne gâche pas tout cette fois.

Dans la cour de l'hôpital.

House et Cameron étaient assis sur un banc, la jeune femme profitait du soleil sur sa peau, les yeux fermés. House l'observait, l'hématome sur son visage avait viré au vert et sa coupure avait cicatrisé. La jeune femme se sentait observé mais elle ne disait rien, préférant profiter de la chaleur des beaux jours, elle n'était pas sortie depuis une semaine à cause de la peur mais avec lui elle avait confiance. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était là, mais elle pourrait y rester longtemps. Elle en oubliait presque la douleur de sa hanche.

Cameron : Pourquoi êtes vous venu me chercher ???

House : Chase et Foreman me tapent sur les nerfs.

Cameron : Sérieusement.

House : Vous voulez entendre quoi ??? Que vous me manquiez ???

Cameron : Si c'était le cas, vous seriez venu me voir plus tôt.

Sans un mot, House se leva et se dirigea vers l'hôpital, toutefois il avança doucement pour laisser le temps à Cameron de le rattraper. Il savait que si elle n'était pas sortie dehors plutôt c'était par peur. Elle était terrifiée et pourtant il savait aussi que cette sortie lui avait fait du bien.

Cameron : House attendez-moi.

Il ne se retourna pas mais s'arrêta quand même lui laissant le temps de le rattraper.

Cameron : Au faites merci pour la canne.

House : C'est rien j'en ai d'autre, je ne voudrais pas qu'un de mes employés se trimbalent avec une canne minable.

Le sourire qui accompagnait cette petite pointe d'humour réchauffa le cœur de la jeune femme.

House : Aller venez avant que les infirmières déblatèrent à notre sujet.

Il lui fit signe de la main de passer devant, et il se dirigea vers l'hôpital avec elle.

Cameron : C'est sûr qu'à nous deux on ne passe pas inaperçu. J'en ai marre de me traîner à la vitesse d'une tortue.

House : C'est pas plus mal parfois.

Cameron : Courir ne vous manque pas ?

House : Si parfois mais on fait avec ce qu'on a. Vous verrez vous n'y penserez plus quand vous retrouverez l'usage de votre hanche.

Ils rentrèrent dans l'hôpital et il l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre, près de l'entrée se trouvait la sœur jumelle de Cameron.

House : Puisque vous êtes capable de marcher, je vous veux demain matin au travail.

Cameron : Bien, alors à demain.

Elle souriait, elle avait passé un bon moment avec lui. Camille aussi souriait, voir sa sœur heureuse lui avait manqué cette dernière semaine.

Camille : Je crois qu'on n'a pas bien été présenté, je suis Camille Saurel et comme vous l'avez deviné la sœur jumelle de Allie.

House : House, docteur Gregory House.

Camille : Enchantée de vous connaître.

House : Euh, j'ai du travail, je dois vous laisser.

Et il s'éloigna.

Camille : Dis donc il est aimable comme une poignée de porte ton House.

Cameron : Exacte !

La jeune femme souriait à pleine dent cette fois, ce petit tour dehors en compagnie de House lui avait fait tellement de bien.

Camille : Tu es vraiment accro à lui.

Cameron : Possible.

Le sourire de Camille s'élargit un peu plus, elle aimait bien voir sa sœur heureuse de temps en temps, depuis qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées à l'age de 21ans, Camille n'avait vu Allison heureuse qu'en de rares occasions. Les deux femmes entrèrent dans la chambre et Allison s'installa difficilement dans le fauteuil pendant que Camille prenait place sur le lit.

Camille : Tu en as une bien jolie canne.

Cameron : House est venu avec. Mais assez parlé de ça. Où en est ta vie amoureuse ?

Camille : Je sors avec quelqu'un depuis plusieurs mois.

Cameron : Je la connais ?

Camille : Oui, enfin un peu.

Cameron : Aller dis-moi.

Camille mal à l'aise regarda machinalement sa montre mais elle fut surprise par l'heure.

Camille : Oh c'est pas vrai !

Cameron : Quoi ?

Camille : Je dois aller au musée.

Cameron : Mais il est presque 20h.

Camille : Je sais mais on doit recevoir une collection assez importante dans moins de deux heures et en temps que conservatrice, je dois superviser la livraison.

La jeune historienne embrassa rapidement sa sœur et quitta la chambre pour se diriger rapidement vers la sortie. D'un coup, Allison se sentie vraiment seule. Elle se mit debout, s'appuyant sur la canne qu'House lui avait prêté. Elle quitta la chambre, et erra dans l'hôpital passant à plusieurs reprises devant le bureau vide de son patron. Sa hanche lui faisait trop mal et elle était trop loin de sa chambre, elle entra donc dans le bureau de House et se posa quelques instants dans le fauteuil, allongeant ses jambes, elle ferma les yeux quelques instants.

Hôpital Princeton Plainsboro. Le lendemain. 8h45.

Pour la première fois depuis vraiment très longtemps, House était arrivé un peu plus tôt, il voulait passer chercher Cameron pour s'assurer qu'elle était en état de reprendre le travail, mais en passant devant son bureau, il aperçu une forme remuer un peu dans son fauteuil, il entra sans faire de bruit et fit le tour pour finalement se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de Cameron. La jeune femme dormait profondément et il comprit qu'elle avait du passer la nuit là. Il s'assit au bord du fauteuil et tendit la main pour lui caresser l'ovale du visage mais au moment de la frôler, il stoppa son geste. Pourtant au moment où il allait s'éloigner pour la laisser finir sa nuit, son sommeil devint plus agité, il pouvait voir le mouvement de ses yeux sous ses paupières, et de fines gouttes de sueur apparaître sur son front. Il lui posa une main sur la joue.

House : Cameron…

La jeune femme, terrorisée, se réveilla assez brusquement. Avant de se glisser dans les bras de House. Il ne savait pas comment réagir mais il finit par la serrer dans ses bras.

House : On se calme, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

Elle pleurait doucement, légèrement apaisée par la présence de House. Il ne dit rien, il savait que tout ce qu'il dirait n'apaiserait pas la jeune femme du traumatisme qu'elle avait vécue. Quand elle eut terminé d'évacuer toute cette tension, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans les bras, à contre cœur et mal à l'aise, elle s'éloigna un peu de son torse et leva ses yeux embrumés vers lui.

Cameron : Je suis désolé.

House : Ca va mieux ?

Cameron : Pas vraiment, mais je tiendrais le coup. Je suis désolé d'avoir dormie dans votre bureau.

House : On dira que j'ai rien vu. Aller venez on a du travail.

Il l'aida à se lever, la laissant prendre appuie sur lui pour se mettre debout puis il lui tendit la canne qu'elle avait laisser tombé à terre en s'endormant. Surprise elle plongea son regard dans le sien et y découvrit une certaine douceur qui lui procura un délicieux frisson dans le dos. Une fois qu'il savait qu'elle était stable, il se mit debout à son tour, la dominant ainsi de sa taille mais il ne l'avait pas quitter des yeux pour autant. Mais deux coups sur la porte de verre, les ramena à la réalité. Greg House leva les yeux au ciel avant de finalement apercevoir, à moitié soulagé qu'il s'agissait de Wilson. Ce dernier avait entrouvert la porte en se maudissant de ne pas avoir regarder avant de frapper.

Wilson : Je peux repasser…

House : Entre.

Cameron se sentait plutôt mal à l'aise, elle était encore très près de House, et ne savait pas quoi faire.

Cameron : Il faut que j'aille me rafraîchir.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie passant à coté de Wilson avant de se rendre aux toilettes.

Wilson : (s'assurant qu'elle était loin) Je suis désolé.

House : Non tu es arrivé à temps, j'allais faire une bêtise.

Wilson : Tu es un idiot House ! Elle est superbe, et elle te veux, toi !

House : Elle a la moitié de mon age et elle travail pour moi.

Wilson : Et alors ?

House : Et si elle finit par me détester ??? Non je veux pas prendre le risque.

Wilson : Tu as plus de chance de la perdre si tu ne fais rien. Elle va perdre patience et elle est déjà déboussolée à cause de l'agression. J'ai discuté avec Kit et Camille, avant que tu passes la voir pour aller lui faire faire un tour, Cameron menaçait de quitter l'hôpital, on lui a offert un poste important à New York.

House : Elle ne peut pas…

Wilson : Bien sûr que si.

House prit appuis sur sa canne et se dirigeait vers la fenêtre. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle pourrait partir un jour. Il l'avait prit dans son équipe par curiosité, il trouvait tellement anormal qu'une si belle femme fasse médecine, il avait voulu en savoir plus mais sa détermination et sa compassion l'avait touché plus qu'il ne voudrait jamais le reconnaître. Il se tourna vers Wilson, l'air intrigué.

House : Comment se fait-il que tu connaisses Camille Saurel ???

Wilson : Kit me l'a présenté. C'est une charmante jeune femme. Kit la trouve à son goût en tout cas.

House : Tu veux dire que Kit et miss Saurel sont…

Wilson : Oui

House : Je le savais qu'elles étaient plus qu'amies.

Wilson : Pas trop jaloux ?

House : Moi jaloux ??? Non.

Wilson : Menteur, tu en veux à Kit d'être heureuse et pas toi. Tu as eu ta chance, maintenant à toi de voir.

House : (cynique) Oh merci pour tes conseils. Qu'est ce que tu voulais ?

Wilson : Un cas pour toi.

House : Je te l'ai dit je ne m'occupe pas des cancéreux.

Wilson : Ce n'est pas un cancéreux, Lisa m'a passé le dossier se matin.

House : Lisa ??? Tu appelles Cuddy, Lisa maintenant ?

Wilson : Tu le prends ou pas ?

House : Seulement si ça n'oblige pas Cameron à s'attacher. Je ne veux pas la voir courir partout.

Wilson : Une femme, la soixantaine, pertes de connaissance sans raison apparente, fièvre élevée, asthénie et je te passe les symptômes.

House : D'accord je prend.

Il lui prit le dossier des mains et l'ouvrit pour y jeter un œil.

Wilson : Je vais divorcer Greg.

Le diagnosticien referma le dossier et regarda son ami, intrigué.

House : Alors c'est sérieux entre Cuddy et toi.

Wilson : Je pense oui, enfin pour moi, je ne sais pas pour Lisa.

Mais alors qu'il allait répondre, ils virent Cameron entrer dans la salle de travail.

Wilson : Invite la à dîner.

House : De quoi tu parles ???

L'oncologue désigna la jeune femme dans la pièce d'à coté d'un signe de tête.

House : J'ai déjà assez de problèmes avec Kit !

Wilson : Oublie Kit, c'est une grande fille. Pense un peu à toi. Et pense à elle.

Encore une fois, il montra la jeune femme entrain de bouquiner une revue médicale dans la pièce d'à coté. Il l'observa quelque instant, toutefois quand il reposa ses yeux sur Wilson celui ci avait disparu. A sa place, Kit était planté là devant lui.

Kit : On se réveille, Greg !!!!

House : Quoi encore ???

Kit : Je m'ennuie !

House : Trouve toi une occupation.

Kit : Greg je suis là pour bosser, je ne suis pas comme toi. Je ne peux pas passer mes journées à jouer à la console et regarder des soaps opéra à la télé.

Gregory House attrapa le dossier et le tendit à la jeune femme.

House : Maintenant que tu as un os à ronger, fous-moi la paix.

Kit : Oulà on dirait que tu es de mauvais poil.

House : Qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ?

Kit se tourna vers la pièce d'à coté et croisa le regard de Cameron.

Kit : Oh je vois !

House : Non tu ne vois rien du tout.

Kit : Ecoute Wilson et Cuddy nous ont invité à dîner, Camille et moi, il a demandé à ce que je t'invite aussi.

House : Arg, je n'aime pas…

Kit : Se genre de chose, je sais. Se soir à 19h.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et entra dans la pièce pour rejoindre Cameron.

Kit : Bonjour Allison.

Cameron : Salut Kit.

Kit : Comment ça va ? Votre hanche ?

Cameron : Je dois dire que c'est encore très douloureux mais j'ai pu dormir et ça, ça fait vraiment du bien.

Kit : Oui rien de mieux qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Cameron : Qu'est ce que c'est ???

Elle désigna le dossier que Kit House avait dans les doigts.

Kit : Un nouveau cas. Mon premier !!!

Chase : (arrivant avec Foreman) Mes félicitations Kit.

Kit : (souriant) Merci.

House : C'est pas pour ça les enfants mais on a du travail.

Cameron : Quels sont les symptômes ?

Kit : (lisant) Maux de tête, courbatures, asthénie, forte fièvre…

Foreman : Notre patient a la grippe.

House : La grippe n'explique pas les pertes de connaissance, les nausées, les vomissements et le collapsus.

Chase : Avec se genre de symptômes je pencherais pour une infection bactérienne.

House : Et bien ne vous penchez pas trop vous allez tomber.

Chase : (cynique)Très drôle House !

House : Foreman, vous allez fouiller le domicile de la patiente, Chase allez faire des prélèvements sur la patiente. Kit, tu fais les gaz du sang. Maintenant au travail !

Cameron : Et moi ???

House : (avec une voix mielleuse) « Et moi ??? » Vous je n'en sais rien. Mais vous ne vous approchez pas du patient.

Cameron : Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit d'approchez du patient ????

Kit, Chase et Foreman, partirent en vitesse ne voulant pas se retrouver dans la joute entre les deux médecins. Cameron s'était levé et regardait House avec défi et colère.

Cameron : Pourquoi ?

House : Je ne suis pas obliger de vous donner mes raisons.

Cameron : Si c'est pour me protéger sachez que je n'ai pas besoin de protection !

House : Est ce que j'ai une tête à protéger quelqu'un ???

Elle s'avança d'un pas et se prit le pied dans une chaise, House fit un pas en avant pour la rattraper, il lâcha sa canne et tomba avec elle lui amortissant la chute.

House : Ca va Cameron ???

Pas de réponse.

House : Cameron ???

L'inquiétude le gagna, il venait de se rendre compte que la jeune femme était inconsciente. Une main sur son ventre, il sentit quelque chose de chaud, du sang en l'occurrence la plaie qu'elle avait au ventre avait dû se rouvrir. Il était incapable de se redresser et il ne pouvait pas la bouger sous peine de risquer d'aggraver la blessure de la jeune femme. Il sortit son téléphone portable et composa le numéro de James Wilson. L'oncologue ne mit pas plus d'une minute pour arriver.

Wilson : Qu'est ce qui s'est passer ???

House : Elle est tombée !

Wilson : Et toi est ce que ça va ?

House : Occupe-toi d'elle.

Wilson se mit debout, récupéra le matériel médical dont il avait besoin et souleva le chemisier de la jeune femme avec précaution.

Wilson : Les points de suture ont lâché.

Tout en la soignant, le cancérologue observait les réactions de son ami, machinalement il caressait les cheveux de la jeune doctoresse avec douceur. Il pouvait lire plus que de l'inquiétude dans les yeux bleus du diagnosticien.

House : Comment est la plaie ??? Je ne vois pas d'où je suis.

Wilson : Ca n'a pas l'air trop grave. Ne bouge pas House, je ne voudrais pas que sa plaie s'ouvre plus. Je vais lui refaire ses points.

House : Fais ça proprement, si elle garde une cicatrice, je te le ferais payer.

Wilson : Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle va aller bien, ta princesse.

House : Tu te sens bien ?

Wilson : Au faite tu viens dîner se soir ?

House : On verra.

Wilson : On verra quoi ?? Selon l'état de santé de Cameron ?

House : Arrêtes d'essayer de me tirer les vers du nez. Il n'y a rien entre Cameron et moi, absolument rien et il n'y aura jamais rien.

Wilson : Pourquoi ??? Elle craque pour toi, tu craques pour elle, je ne vois pas le problème.

House : Wilson ferme là et concentre toi sur ses fichus points de suture.


	4. L'histoire des soeurs

Domicile de Lisa Cuddy. 18h55.

Le dîner, la table, tout était prêt pour la réception, rien de bien formel, juste un dîner entre amis. Et pourtant Cuddy était nerveuse, James Wilson s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

Wilson : Nerveuse ?

Cuddy : Oui. Ce sont tes amis, je ne connais House qu'à travers le travail, et c'est à peine si je connais les autres.

Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé et la grande patronne se glissa dans les bras de son amant.

Wilson : Tu vas voir Kit est une fille géniale, un caractère aussi trempé que Greg mais en plus douce. Camille et elle s'entendent si bien.

Cuddy : Elles sont… ensemble ?

Wilson : Oui, le plus drôle c'est que ni Greg ni Kit ne savait qu'elles étaient deux.

Cuddy : Etrange. Apparemment les House ont plus de chose en commun que ce qu'ils prétendent.

On sonna à la porte.

Wilson : Je vais ouvrir.

Il posa un baiser sur le nez de sa compagne et prit la direction de la porte qu'il ouvrit sur Foreman et Chase. Il invita les deux jeunes hommes à entrer puis ils s'installèrent au salon prenant un vers en attendant les autres. Dix minutes plus tard, on sonna de nouveau à la porte. Cette fois Lisa Cuddy se leva pour aller ouvrir.

Cuddy : Kit, Mademoiselle Saurel entrez. Le docteur Cameron n'est pas avec vous ???

Camille : Appelez moi Camille et Allie va arriver avec le docteur House.

Kit : Greg a voulu s'assurer qu'elle allait bien avec ce qui s'est passé se matin.

Cuddy : Et comment va Cameron ???

Camille : Elle est agacée.

Kit : Et en colère contre Greg.

Hôpital Princeton Plainsboro. Chambre de Allison Cameron.

La jeune femme était mal à l'aise allongée sur son lit, House examinait ses points de suture que Wilson lui avait fait dans la matinée.

Cameron : House ça suffit !!! Il est déjà 19h15, nous sommes en retard !

Il termina son bandage et l'aida à se mettre debout mais elle manqua de tomber. S'accrochant à lui pour éviter de tomber une nouvelle fois. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, ils étaient immanquablement attiré l'un par l'autre, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent avec douceur, Cameron ferma brièvement les yeux, plus les rouvrit prenant consciente de ce qu'elle était entrain de faire. Brusquement elle le repoussa, mais House la maintient contre lui pour l'empêcher de chuter, la jeune femme n'était pas stable sur ses jambes et semblait l'avoir oublier.

House : On se calme, Allison !

La douleur vive qu'elle ressentit l'obligea à s'arrêter de s'agiter.

House : Doucement. Voilà.

Il la lâcha une fois sûr qu'elle était stable et lui tendit sa canne.

House : Vous avez raison, on est en retard on va aller les rejoindre.

Cameron : Je ne pourrais pas monter à moto avec vous, et ma voiture est chez moi…

House : Je sais, Kit est partie avec Camille Saurel, elle m'a laissé sa voiture.

Allison Cameron serra le pommeau de la canne et se dirigea vers le miroir pour réajuster sa robe et ses cheveux avant de prendre la direction du parking avec le docteur House.

Domicile de Lisa Cuddy. 19h45.

House et Cameron étaient enfin arrivés, et ils avaient pu passer à table. L'ambiance était agréable, un peu tendue mais agréable, après tout ils n'étaient tous plus ou moins que des collègues et ne se voyaient habituellement que dans le cadre du travail. Cuddy observait tous se petit monde, les jumelles, Allison et Camille avaient l'air si complice, tellement semblable et tellement différente en même temps. Kit, elle semblait vraiment attachée à Camille et prenait du plaisir à dialoguer avec les deux sœurs. House ! Il n'avait pratiquement fait aucun réflexion désagréable depuis le qu'il était arrivé, mais il était soucieux et pensif, elle le voyait jeter des regards en coin à Allison. La jeune médecin faisait comme si de rien n'était pourtant, Cuddy avait le sensation que ce n'était qu'une façade.

Cuddy : Dites-nous, docteur Cameron comment se fait-il que nous n'ayons aucune trace de votre sœur jumelle dans aucun dossier que se soit.

Les jumelles se regardèrent comme pour avoir l'approbation de l'autre, et House sembla tout à coup beaucoup plus intéressé par la conversation.

Camille : Nous avons été abandonné à la naissance…

Cameron : …puis nous avons été adopté séparément. J'ai grandi ici dans le New Jersey alors…

Camille : … que moi j'ai vécue à Seattle.

Chase : Alors comment… ?

Cameron : Comment nous nous sommes rencontré, c'est un coup du destin.

Camille : J'ai eu mon doctorat d'histoire et j'en ai eu marre de Seattle alors en deux jours j'ai plié bagage et je suis arrivée dans le New Jersey. J'ai immédiatement visité les musées à la recherche d'un emploi et alors que ça faisait une semaine que j'avais obtenu se travail d'assistante du conservateur, je suis tombé sur Allie alors que je préparais une salle d'exposition à la demande de mon patron.

Cameron : Se jour là je venais d'apprendre que j'avais obtenu mon diplôme de médecin. J'arrivais pas à faire le tri dans mon esprit alors pour me calmer je suis allé au musée, histoire de me vider la tête, sans le faire exprès je me suis retrouvé dans une salle interdite au publique et je me suis retrouvé face à une conservatrice en colère. Mais quand j'ai croisé le regard de Camille je suis resté sans voix.

Camille : Nous nous sommes observés sans rien dire pendant une éternité jusqu'à ce que mon patron me rappelle à l'ordre. Allison m'a donné son numéro de téléphone et nous nous sommes revus, nous avons comparé nos passés, sommes devenue amie, nous n'étions pas sûres d'être sœurs jusqu'à ce que…

Cameron : Jusqu'à ce que Camille est besoin de sang après avoir été renversé par une voiture.

Foreman : C'est une drôle d'histoire en effet.

Camille : Allison est une des plus belles choses qui me soient arrivés dans la vie.

Elle croisa le regard de Kit, elle n'avait encore rien révélé de leur relation préférant encore garder le secret pour préserver les relations de travail d'Allison et Kit avec les autres.

Tour à tour les bippers de Chase, Foreman, Cameron et des House se mirent à sonner.

Foreman : Une urgence.

Kit : Désolé.

Ils se levèrent et se rendirent à l'hôpital.

Hôpital Princeton Plainsboro. Salle de travail. Une demi heure plus tard.

La patiente avait été stabilisé, mais une fièvre hémorragique avait fait qu'elle avait dû être transfusé.

House : Ce n'est pas d'origine bactérienne, ça ressemble plus à une maladie tropicale.

Foreman : Mais elle n'a pas été dans un pays chaud.

House : Ca ressemble à une maladie tropicale, donc ça doit être une maladie tropicale.

Cameron : Mais laquelle ???

Foreman : Je continue à dire que ça ne peut pas être une maladie tropicale, elle n'a pas quitté le pays.

House : Très bien alors allez chez elle, et fouillez les lieux.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Chase : Cameron ça va ?

La jeune femme avait porté sa main à son ventre et avait fermé les yeux grimaçant. Elle attendait que la douleur passe.

House : Cameron ?

Cameron : Ca va, ça va.

House : Ca n'en a pas l'air.

Cameron : Mes points de suture me lancent et ma hanche est douloureuse. Maintenant que votre curiosité est calmée, on peut travailler ???

L'attitude de Cameron montrait qu'elle ne voulait pas parler de ça.

House : Alors quelle maladie rassemble tous ses symptômes ?

Chase : Chikungunya.

House : Quoi d'autre ?

Kit : Paludisme ? fièvre jaune ?

House prit des notes au feutre noir sur le tableau blanc.

House : Kit, fait à Maya…

Kit : Linda !

House : Fait à Maya une prise de sang, et apporte la à Cameron pour analyse.

Cameron : Je sais faire une prise de sang.

House : Oui et si la patiente est contagieuse, je ne pense pas que vous ferez de vieux os sur cette Terre. Vous êtes aussi faible qu'un vieillard.

Cameron : (se levant) Allez vous faire foutre, House.

Elle se leva et prit en direction du laboratoire aussi rapidement que ça condition le lui permettait. Elle était à la fois touché de l'attention que lui portait House mais en même temps elle était vraiment agacée, il faisait ce qu'il voulait d'elle et elle n'avait pas le force n'y le courage de lui résister. Elle était à bout de force aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. La douleur la fatiguait, lutter la fatiguait, sa vie la fatiguait. Sa tête lui tournait, elle décida de s'asseoir d'entrer dans une des salles d'examen et de se reposer quelques instants.


	5. Des reponses

_Et voilà le chapitre suivent bonne lecture…_

Salle de travail. Deux heures plus tard.

House était inquiet, voilà un moment qu'Allison avait disparu, mais il devait aussi travailler sur le cas. Elle n'était pas au labo là où elle aurait dû être, elle n'était pas non plus auprès de la patiente.

Kit : Et si c'était la Dengue ?

House : (revenant sur terre) Quoi ?

Kit : Elle ne doit pas être loin maintenant concentre toi. Je te disais et si s'était la dengue.

House : Les syncopes ne sont pas un symptôme de la dengue.

Foreman : (arrivant) Et la patiente n'a pas été dans un pays tropical.

House : La dengue sévit aussi dans le sud du pays.

Foreman : Elle a été à Miami récemment.

House : Kit, Foreman vérifiez pour la dengue.

Foreman préféra rapidement quitter la pièce afin de faire son travail, les colères de House étaient assez fréquentes en se moment et il n'avait pas l'intention de se frotter à lui.

Kit : Où vas-tu ?

House : Trouvez Cameron. Et lui passer une sacré correction.

Kit : Tu ne lui passeras pas de correction, en tout cas pas dans son état. Avoue le tu es fou d'inquiétude.

House : Kit, tu as du travail.

Le diagnosticien la regarda s'éloigner avant d'entreprendre de chercher sa jeune immunologiste. Kit avait raison, il le savait il était inquiet mais il ne l'aurait jamais reconnue devant elle. Katheryn en savait trop sur lui et il n'aimait pas vraiment ça même si elle faisait partie de sa famille. Mais quand elle était venue vivre avec lui, il savait que la jeune femme en apprendrait sur lui même si il avait essayer de se préserver, Katheryn avait toujours été bonne psychologue. Il avança dans les couloirs d'un pas déterminé refaisant le chemin que la jeune femme aurait dû faire jusqu'au laboratoire car il savait que c'était la direction qu'elle avait prit, car malgré la colère, Cameron était une bonne petite ouvrière, toujours à faire son travail. Soudain un détail attira son attention, la porte d'une des salles d'examen était entrouverte. Il poussa la porte de sa canne et entra sans faire de bruit ni allumer la lumière. La lumière du couloir suffisait à voir qu'elle était là allongée sur la table d'examen. Il s'approcha sans faire de bruit et la regarda dormir quelques instants. Ne résistant pas, il tendit la main vers elle et lui caressa doucement la joue. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la jeune femme ouvre les yeux pourtant il ne retira pas sa main pour autant et continua son geste. Laissant glisser ses doigts vers la nuque de la jeune femme toujours allongée. Elle n'avait pas envie de fuir, pas cette fois. Il lui caressait toujours la nuque de ses doigts, l'incitant doucement à s'asseoir ce qu'elle fit. Aucun mot n'était prononcé, ils auraient été superflu et auraient sûrement gâché la magie de l'instant. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Doucement elle se blottie contre lui avant de croiser son regard. Sans un mot, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, cette fois sans aucun gène, il la serra un peu plus dans ses bras prenant quand même garde de ne pas lui faire mal. Le baiser d'abord innocent prit une tournure un peu plus inflammable, tout deux en voulant plus de l'autre. Leurs langues se mêlèrent avec un certain empressement, plus qu'un envie, une besoin vital de l'autre venait de s'emparer d'eux. Chacun avait ses faiblesses et ses forces mais avait réussi à faire plier l'autre pour se retrouver dans se moment qu'ils partageaient, plus qu'un baiser, s'était un moyen de redonner du sens à leurs vies si solitaire. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne sut qui avait mit un terme au baiser mais le tourbillon de sensation dans lequel se dernier les avait conduit fit que se baiser ne sera probablement pas le dernier même si tout deux ne savaient pas comment se comporter. Ils étaient là toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, elle sur cette table d'examen, lui debout, incapable de bouger ou de donner un sens à ce qui venait de se passer.

House : Allison…

Elle lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres, elle ne voulait rien entendre, juste profiter de sa présence, elle avait tellement peur qu'il dise que ce n'était qu'une erreur.

House : Allison…

Pourquoi insistait-il ??? Pourquoi utilisait-il son prénom ? Elle releva les yeux sur lui, croisant ses yeux bleus malgré la pénombre.

House : Ne disparais plus comme ça.

Elle baissa la tête se sentant fautive. Il lui attrapa le menton et l'obligea à le regarder. Il voyait qu'elle était confuse perdu dans la marée de ce qu'elle ressentait, essayant d'analyser la situation comme elle avait l'habitude de faire. Mais là, manifestement elle n'y arrivait pas.

House : Arrêtes de réfléchir.

Voilà qu'il l'avait tutoyé, Greg House essayait de se montrer calme et détendu face à la situation mais la réalité était qu'il était aussi terrifié qu'elle.

Cameron : (dans un souffle) Kit…

House : Quoi Kit ???

Il releva la tête pour vérifier que la jeune généticienne n'était pas là.

Cameron : Kit et moi sommes amies et…

House : Qu'est ce que tu t'es encore mis dans la tête au sujet de Kit. D'autant qu'elle sort avec ta sœur.

Cameron : Je sais que Camy est avec elle mais…

Elle tenta de quitter ses bras mais House ne la laissa pas faire.

House : Mais quoi ?

Elle détourna les yeux mais alors qu'il allait de nouveau l'obliger à le regarder son téléphone sonna. Il était agacé, mais il finit par sortir son portable et décroché. Cameron en profita pour filer sans qu'il puisse rien y faire.

House : Okay Kit, écoute il n'y a pas de traitement pour la dengue, soigne les symptômes un à un, vois avec Foreman et Chase.

Il raccrocha et se lança à la poursuite de la jeune femme. Il la rattrapa dans le couloir et l'obligea à s'arrêter.

House : Maintenant ça suffit Allison, regarde moi.

A défaut de fuir, c'est son regard qui était fuyant. Il l'obligea à reculer la plaquant contre le mur, la bloquant avec son corps.

House : Bien maintenant, tu vas m'écouter.

Cameron : Et si je ne veux pas.

House : Bien sûr que si tu vas m'écouter, je ne te laisse pas le choix. Katheryn est ma sœur, ma jeune sœur.

La jeune femme cessa de se débattre et croisa le regard de House, il semblait si sérieux et elle se sentait si stupide. Elle se mit à rougir violemment, il la trouvait si craquante. Il ne résista pas et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme, elle se raccrocha à se baiser comme à une bouée de sauvetage, elle avait besoin de le sentir tout près d'elle.

Cameron : La patiente…

House : Elle a la dengue, Kit s'occupe d'elle.

Il l'embrassa de plus belle. Il savait que s'était de la folie, il avait deux fois son age mais elle était tellement attirante, belle et intelligente. Et elle le désirait lui comme lui était fou d'elle. Il mit fin au baiser, il ne voulait pas aller trop loin, elle était trop faible pour entreprendre quoi que se soit.

House : Je te raccompagne à ta chambre, tu as besoin de te reposer.

Cameron : J'en ai assez de cette chambre d'hôpital, je ne veux pas y retourner.

House : D'accord… d'accord. Allons chercher tes affaires je te raccompagne chez toi.

Domicile d'Allison Cameron. Une demi heure plus tard.

La jeune femme sortie ses clefs de son sac mais elle les laissa échapper. Elle ferma les yeux pour essayer de se ressaisir mais elle était extenuée. House ramassa les clefs et ouvrit la porte. L'appartement était sans dessus-dessous. Des livres traînaient sur le sol, quelques vêtements sur le canapé, des restes de repas sur la table basse.

House : Oulà tu as été cambriolé !

Cameron : (lasse) Non j'ai juste laissé mon appartement à Camille.

Elle se pencha pour attraper les restes de nourriture afin de faire un peu le ménage dans son appartement mais c'était sans compter la détermination de House.

House : Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Cameron : Je range.

House : Hors de question, tu va te reposer, tu tiens à peine debout.

Elle ferma les yeux, elle était mal à l'aise des attentions qu'il lui portait alors que jusqu'ici il n'avait fait que la repousser.

House : (haussant la voix) Cameron !

Elle sursauta violemment.

House : Tu dors debout, aller viens.

Il lui prit la main, se contact les électrisa mais déterminé, House entraîna la jeune femme dans sa chambre. Il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans cette pièce et se rendit compte qu'elle ressemblait plus à Cameron que se salon complètement dévasté par la sœur jumelle de la jeune femme. Il la laissa se rendre dans la salle de bain, dont elle ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, elle portait un débardeur et un pantalon plutôt large, elle semblait dormir debout, il l'aida à s'allonger. Il hésita quelques instants mais fini par lui poser un baiser sur le front. Mais alors qu'il allait quitter la pièce, elle le retint par le bras.

Cameron : Ne me laisse pas seule… les cauchemars…

Le regard qu'elle lui jeta était suppliant et plein de terreur en même temps si bien qu'il finit par céder. Il fit le tour du lit, retira ses chaussures et son jean et se glissa sous les couvertures avec elle. Elle se lova dans ses bras et ferma les yeux. En moins d'une seconde elle fût au pays des rêves.

Dans la voiture de Camille Saurel.

Camille était passé cherché Kit, la jeune généticienne était épuisée par trois gardes d'affilé. Chase et Foreman avait insisté pour qu'elle rentre se reposer. Et comme elle savait qu'House lui avait prit sa voiture, elle n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'appeler Camille.

Camille : Ca ne te dérange pas de passer la nuit à l'appartement d'Allie ??? Faut vraiment que je fasse un peu de ménage avant son retour.

Kit : Comme je te connais, l'appartement doit être complètement dévasté.

Camille : Possible.

Kit : Tu es incapable de garder un appart' bien rangé plus d'une heure.

Camille : Si tu m'aimes tu aimeras mon désordre.

Kit : Alors là ne rêve pas, chérie.

La conservatrice gara la voiture sur le parking et toutes deux entrèrent dans l'appartement de Cameron. Mais Camille arrêta Kit dans sa lancée.

Camille : Il y a quelqu'un ici.

La jeune femme s'approcha de la porte de la chambre encore entrouverte et regarda à l'intérieur avant de se tourner vers Kit, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle referma la porte pour les laisser dormir et approcha de sa compagne.

Camille : J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas de dormir dans le canapé.

Kit : (fronçant les sourcils) Pourquoi ?

Camille : Ma sœur et ton frère dorment dans la chambre.

Kit : Ensemble ?

Camille : Oui ensemble pardi !

Kit : Alors je crois qu'on va vraiment devoir ranger un peu car je ne dors pas dans se bazar, hors de question ! Qu'est ce que ça va être quand on aura des enfants !

Camille Saurel stoppa net dans sa lancée et se tourna vers sa compagne.

Camille : Tu… tu veux des enfants ???

Kit : J'aimerais. Pourquoi pas toi ?

Camille : A vrai dire je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchie, mais avec toi pourquoi pas.

Chambre de Cameron. Le lendemain matin.

House observait la jeune femme dormir dans ses bras, il pensait toujours que c'était de la folie mais finalement plus il la regardait et plus il se disait qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Il ne pourrait pas la repousser une nouvelle fois. Mais soudain un bruit de tasse brisée réveilla brusquement Cameron. Elle était désorientée et troublée.

House : Chute. Ca va rassure toi. C'est juste une de nos sœurs qui doit essayer de faire du café.

Le cœur d'Allison qui battait la chamade de part se réveil en fanfare, commença à se calmer.

Cameron : Je n'ai pas rêvé ce qui s'est passé hier ?

House : Possible, mais si c'est un rêve on a fait le même.

Il esquissa un sourire pour la rassurer avant de lui poser un baiser beaucoup plus doux que les précédents, du bout des lèvres. Fragile et encore timide, leur relation venait tout juste d'éclore, et tout deux feraient tout leur possible pour la préserver, malgré tout ce qui pourrait se passer. Personne ne pourrait dire : « Et il vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants » car entre eux les choses ne serraient jamais simple, mais à deux ils découvraient ce que le mot vivre voulait enfin dire entre disputes, colères, tendresse et amour.

_A suivre…_


	6. La boucle est bouclé

_Et voilà l'épilogue qui clore cette histoire que j'ai adoré écrire malgré les critique plutôt pas agréable d'une certaine personne. Pour lui répondre même si je sais qu'elle ne me lira pas, je pense qu'un fanfiction peut permettre à son auteur de dépasser le cadre classique de la série, même si il est vrai qu'on doit quand même coller aux psychologies des personnages, je pense qu'on à le droit de se permettre certains écarts après tout l'auteur est le seul maître à bord, non ? Il est vrai cependant qu'on ne peut pas forcement plaire à tout le monde mais si certains n'aiment pas alors le mieux est qu'ils passent leur chemin sans être désagréable. Moi même je n'aime pas certaines fics que d'autres adorent, il en faut pour tout les goûts ! Désolé pour ce petit coup de gueule. Pour ceux qui m'ont lu et dont j'ai pas forcement répondu aux reviews, je les remercie pour le temps qu'ils ont passés à me lire car il est agréable de savoir qu'on est lu même si déjà écrire est une satisfaction en soit ! _

_Sur ses quelques mots, je vous dis, bonne lecture…_

Parc d'attraction. Un an plus tard. 15h30.

Kit et Camille avaient organisées cette journée au parc d'attraction le plus proche pour fêter ce que les deux jeunes femmes appelaient « La Rencontre », c'est à dire le moment où tous les six, Cuddy, Wilson, Greg, Kit, Allison et Camille avaient commencés de construire ce qu'ils appelaient aujourd'hui leur famille. Elles avaient eu du mal à convaincre Wilson et Greg House de venir, le premier car sa compagne Lisa Cuddy était maintenant enceinte de 6 mois et il ne voulait pas qu'elle se fatigue mais Cuddy ne se sentant pas impotente avait fait pression et il avait finalement accepté. Pour le cas de House, il s'agissait plus de faire sa tête de cochon comme à son habitude. Il aimait râler mais il n'avait pu résister lorsque Camille avait insisté, elle avait se regard, le même qu'Allison. Les voilà donc à passer la journée ensemble dans se parc d'attraction, l'endroit était assez enfantin mais tous savaient que les sœurs et Kit adoraient se genre d'endroit. Ils marchaient dans les allées. House observait sa compagne rire et chahuter avec leurs sœurs, cette dernière n'ayant plus besoin de canne pour se déplacer mais c'était encore récent et parfois il la voyait hésitante dans ses gestes, il la sentait parfois prendre appuis sur lui discrètement pour que personne ne le sache. Elle essayait toujours d'être si parfaite, mais il commençait à bien la connaître et découvrait peu à peu qu'elle était fragile, il avait dû apprendre à faire avec, essayant de ne pas trop la blesser. Heureusement cette année, il avait pu compter sur le soutien de Wilson même si il ne lui avouerait jamais, ses conseils lui avaient été bénéfique. La voix de son ami le ramena à la réalité.

Wilson : Ca va Lisa ???

Cuddy : Oui je suis un peu essoufflée mais ça va.

Wilson : Continuez sans nous, on va faire une pause.

Wilson aida Cuddy à s 'asseoir à une table de la terrasse d'un petit restaurant du parc, House s'assit à son tour sa jambe commençait un peu à lui faire mal. Les autres s'installèrent à leur tour et ils commandèrent des boissons. Tous prenaient un plaisir fou à être ensemble, ils étaient de plus en plus proche depuis un an maintenant. Au début Cuddy avait eu du mal à trouver sa place parmi eux, car après tout entre elle et House jusqu'ici il n'y avait eu que des tensions mais finalement avec la complicité de Wilson et de Kit les choses s'étaient bien combinés pour le plus grand plaisir de tous. Et puis il y a un peu plus de trois mois, Cuddy lors avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, tous l'avait soutenu car ils avaient bien vu qu'elle était terrifiée. Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'ils étaient installé en terrasse, discutant et riant mais finalement ils s'aperçurent que Kit ne tenait plus en place s'agitant dans les bras de sa compagne. House qui était face à elle se retourna pour voire ce que sa jeune sœur observait. Et soudain il comprit et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Kit : Quoi ??? Ne te moques pas de moi.

Elle attrapa un gâteau dans son paquet posé sur la table. Et se mit à le grignoter.

Cameron : Je peux t'en prendre un ?

Kit lui tendit le paquet, la jeune femme en prit un et se mit à le grignoter à son tour. Camille regardait sa sœur avec des yeux ronds, elle ne l'avait jamais vu céder ainsi à la gourmandise, car elle savait que Allison était tous sauf gourmande. Kit s'agita une nouvelle fois en posant le paquet sur la table.

Camille : Kit cesse un peu de t'agiter comme ça !

Le sourire de House s'élargie un peu plus.

Cameron : Toi tu sais quelque chose.

Kit : Greg la ferme !

House : Les montagnes russes !

Kit : Tu ne peux jamais te taire.

House : Miss Katheryn raffole des montagnes russes depuis toujours.

Camille : C'est vrai honey ???

Kit : (comme une enfant prise en faute) Et alors j'adore les montagnes russes c'est pas de ma faute.

Cuddy : Allez y, on va vous attendre ici.

Camille : Allez viens honey. Tu nous accompagne Allie ???

Cameron : J'arrive.

House : Tu ne montes pas la dedans, Allison !

Sa voix était ferme et catégorique ne lui laissant pas d'autre choix.

Cameron : Je suis assez grande pour savoir ce que j'ai à faire.

Elle ne lui reprochait l'attention qu'il avait eu mais le faites qu'il la surprotégeait trop.

Camille : (prenant la défense de Cameron) Tu n'as pas d'ordre à lui donner.

Cameron : Laisse Camille, il a raison, même si tu as raison en disant qu'il n'a pas d'ordre à me donner.

House : Désolé Sweetie.

Il l'attira à elle et lui posa un baiser sur les lèvres.

Camille : Pourquoi a-t-il raison ????

Allison s'était retrouvé assise sur les genoux de House, et Camille ne démordait pas, elle voulait savoir. Tout les regards étaient tourné sur le couple attendant aussi des réponses. Allison enfouit doucement sa tête dans le cou de son amant, hésitante à répondre, elle ne voulait pas leur parler de ça, aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui elle voulait s'amuser avec sa famille. Cette nouvelle la stressant déjà assez elle. House lui caressa doucement les cheveux avec tendresse, il connaissait l'état d'esprit de la jeune femme pour supporter ses humeurs depuis déjà quelques temps.

House : Allison.

Elle redressa la tête et croisa son regard, et il ne résista pas à lui capturer les lèvres.

Kit : Hé ! Camille a posé une question et on attend la réponse.

Cuddy : Ne me dites pas que…

Cameron : Que je suis enceinte, si. De neuf semaines.

Wilson : Toutes nos félicitations.

Wilson se tourna vers son ami et le regarda, il ne semblait pas vraiment inquiet, heureux même, il observait sa compagne avec amour un sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres. Comme si il avait décidé de prendre la vie comme elle venait, de ne plus se poser de questions et surtout d'essayer de faire confiance, enfin seulement à sa famille.

Camille : Pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dit ?

Cameron : Parce que j'avais peur, je ne savais pas ou j'en étais, j'avais même peur de la réaction de Greg. Et puis je sais que Kit et toi vous voulez des enfants…

Camille : Ne penses pas à ça, d'accord. (se tournant vers Kit) Kit t'entend ça ??? On va être tata !!!

Kit : Oui j'ai entendu mon amour.

Kit observait les réactions presque enfantines de sa compagne fasse à cette nouvelle. Elle était heureuse, elle n'avait jamais vu son frère aussi calme et détendu depuis… jamais en faite. Allison Cameron était parfaite pour lui. Kit trouvait que la vie était vraiment belle et parfaite…

**FIN.**


End file.
